Life Note
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: After a second chance of life given to them by an Angel of Life; Light, who holds the Death Note, and Layla who holds the Life Note, create a reign as Kira and Vida. What happens when obstacles keep them from creating their perfect world? REVISED!
1. Prolouge

**Life Note**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any way. I wish I did…

Prologue: A Second Chance

Layla put her notebook under her shirt, and scanned around to see if anyone saw her.

"Charity, are you sure nobody's around?" The golden angel nodded timidly. "Positive hurry up before someone sees." Layla put on a blond straight wig, thick shades and baggy pants over her jeans. She put on a hodie and brought the hood over her eyes. Layla casually walked in the morgue and found the room labeled Yagami Light. It was foolishly unprotected. She opened the door and approached the casket. It creaked as she opened it.

She looked at Light's stiff body. He looked cold, not peaceful. He had a regal look to him as she expected Kira would, for in his arms was the Death Note. "He was so handsome…"

She opened up the second page of her notebook and wrote down the name: Yagami Light. When the ink dried the color returned to Light's face and his chest rose. His eyes fluttered a bit.

"Light Yagami, L, …Kira…" Light rose as he faced a woman, he grasped the Death Note in his hands ready to write if he needed to. "Who are you?" "Light Yagami, Kira, I'm called Vida. I brought you back because I need you. Together we can create a perfect world."

**(A/N) Okay Prologue how is it? REVIEW and tell me. **

_**Next Chapter- Rules of the Life Note, and how Layla got it.**_

vida- Spanish for life


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any way, if I did L. Lawliet wouldn't have died and there wouldn't be such persons named Near nor Mello.

Chapter 1: Rules of the Life Note

Layla opened the lower portion of the casket and helped Light out. "Be careful."

"I know Charity, please!"

Light looked at the woman 'She must have a shinigami. But how did she reverse the effects to the Death Note? Where did she get it? Can I really trust this woman?' He clutched his Death Note. 'No matter, if worse come to worst I can simply kill her, first the matter of finding out her name…'

Light was out off the coffin and peered over the woman. Layla bit her lip. "I didn't think this through, how are you supposed to walk right out?"

"They were going to figure out about this eventually. No doubt this room has surveillance."

"So what? You'll just walk out?"

"Exactly…" Layla breathed out a hesitant sigh, but followed after Light, Charity at her heels.

Aizawa held a cup of coffee to bring to Matsuda. They were supposed to guard the body of Kira from his supporters; only his family and Misa Amane were allowed access. When he got back he saw no Matsuda. But what he did see made him drop his coffee. He trembled.

"What's the matter Aizawa? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No! You're supposed to be dead!" Light smirked. In a flash he whipped out his note and wrote down Aizawa's name. Aizawa pulled out a gun and fired a bullet, it hit the wall. Before he could fire another one, his chest… He clutched his heart and fell to his knees. He looked up to see Light walking out rather slowly, a hefty blonde at his side. Then Aizawa's world went black…

Light ditched the suit's jacket and tie. Layla and Light managed to disappear in the thick crowds. Layla handed Light her shades. "You must, it won't take anyone long to recognize Kira." She took off her hodie and flipped it over. 'Reversible, she's been thinking this through.' He put it on. They walked into a vacant gas station. Layla pulled of her wig and untied her hair. Her black curls fell over her face and back. She pulled off the sweats and put them in a metal trash can along with the wig and scrunchie. She pulled out a matchbox. She struck one and dropped it with the fire. She pulled out a bag hidden behind four bricks and threw it to him. "Don't worry I'll turn around if you're modest." she said with her back turned.

"You planned carefully."

"The building's raggedy; bricks come out all the time. To mark my spot I put them in backwards to expose the holes. My prints are gone since I put them back the correct way." She threw Light's funeral clothes in the bonfire as well. "The contacts and glasses are yours too."

"They're green"

"They aren't brown, that's what's important. Your hair will just have to do, just promise to part it a different way." Light didn't look much different, but you couldn't point him out and shout 'KIRA!' This was all that mattered for the time being.

Ryuk search through the air. He definitely felt someone write in the Death Note. He scanned the crowd, but one name stood out to him. Yagami Light. He flew down to his companion of many years. "Light, you're alive." 'Ryuk, _(bastard)_ it's been too long.' "I suppose you can't talk. It's been a boring four days…"

Light and Layla walked into The Marriott a receptionist greeted them with a smile. "Mrs. Nagi, you've returned. And who is this?"

"This is my darling husband Takato." Light raised an eyebrow. 'Husband? Who the hell is this woman?'

"Oh Mr. Nagi we've heard so much about you. Maria talks on and on about you and the firm."

"Oh does she now? Koi you know business trips are confidential."

"I know, but I'm so proud of you. I'm tired dear, let's retire for tonight. See you for breakfast Natsui." Layla took Light's hand and led him to the elevator. They rode silently and didn't say a word until Layla opened their suite.

* * *

They held their notes and sat facing each other. "I'll go first then since I know about you. I'm known as Vida. I have the Life Note. I restored your life because, I wish for a perfect world too. You, punishing the wrong; and I, saving the weak. This world could be ruled by us, Kira and Vida! I know your name, as a truce I'll give you mine." Light internally smirked. 'Playing right into my hands.' "But before I do, let's exchange notes, I'll be able to see your angel and you'll see mine." Light hesitated. "That is if you want a truce Light, I could easily disappear." 'Fine we'll exchange notes it won't matter. You'll be gone, and I get another notebook.' They made the switch. Layla almost screamed. "_That's_ your angel?" She said pointing at Ryuk.

"You ain't so hot yourself."

"Ryuk's not an angel. He's a shinigami, god of death." He looked at the golden wing and haired Charity. "I'm assuming she is."

"Yes, Charity's an angel. She saved some boy's life during a hit in run. She left her Note behind. I picked it up…"

Charity bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Charity, you aren't scared of Ryuk?"

"Huh?"

Layla pointed to Ryuk. "Ryuk! The tall monster in black!"

"I don't see anyone." Light's eyes turned to Ryuk.

"Ryuk, do you see Charity?"

"Charity, that's the name she gave you?" Ryuk laughed thinking it was going to be another Naomi Misora scandal. Light handed the Life Note to Ryuk and Layla handed the Death Note to Charity. She blushed upon seeing Ryuk.

"Oh, that tall monster…"

"Okay Light, I'll tell you my name. Layla Garcia-Reynolds. Also known as Gracey, take your pick."

Light looked at Ryuk. "She's not lying." Light smirked. 'This is almost too perfect; your fatal flaw Layla Garcia-Reynolds.'

Layla tilted her head to the side. "What are you thinking Light, I'm assuming you need a face and name to kill, are you planning on killing me Kira?"

'What the hell? If she knew this why did she give me her name? Her real name at that? What's she planning? Is this just a bluff? What does she have that she doesn't fear dying?' He looked at the Life Note in Ryuk's hands. 'Life Note. She can't die, or at least by my hands.' Light took the Life Note from Ryuk as Layla did to Charity. They exchanged back to their proper notes.

"These are the rules of the Life Note, Kira:

1.The name of the deceased person written in this Note will live again.

2. The owner of this Note needs a face and a name to resurrect.

3. When the ink dries on the sheet the person will live again unless given a specific time.

4. Limbs severed from the body will remain dead; therefore, if a victim has died of decapitation or has been cremated, they will not be revived.

5. Upon revival, the cause of death of the victim will disappear.

6. When the owner has written over 50 names in this Note the angel will disappear.

7. The owner of this Note will die of natural causes."

'Just as I thought, she gave me her name because she knew I couldn't kill her with the Death Note, she wouldn't make a fatal mistake like this; she has planned everything: The change of clothes, new identities, our alibis, and her disguise…' Light frowned, "You've made a mistake, Layla."

"What do you mean?"

"A straight haired blond that's associated with me. They're headed for Misa!"

**(A/N) Oh no! Misa's in trouble. What have I done! Review, review, review. Give me some suggestions or helpful comments. I won't mind flames either, but remember there's a limit.**

**Next Chapter- Layla's plan and Misa's life. What are they scheming now?**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I own this story and this plot. Does that count for something? No? Oh okay…

Chapter 2: Layla's Plan and Misa's Life

"Breaking news: Yagami Light, also known as Kira is **alive** and out of custody. He was last seen traveling with an unknown blond. He was last seen wearing funeral attire and the blond is wearing sweats."

Misa jumped up and down. "Light! Light-kun, Light's alive!" Misa fell on the couch. "Your Misa Misa didn't doubt it for a second." She called Mrs. Yagami! "Moshi Moshi Mrs. Yagami! Did you hear the news?"

Mrs. Yagami's voice remained impassive. "I saw it." Misa screamed.

"Light's alive I can't believe it. Today's a day of celebration! I'm canceling all appointments and going out! This is great!"

"It's something…"

"I have to go Mrs. Yagami, time is of the essences I'm sure Light's going to come for me soon. Bye!"

Mrs. Yagami hung up the phone with her over eager daughter in-law. Things couldn't be worse. Her son was a serial killer. He was alive and on the lam. Matsuda's been coming frequently to cope with Sayu. They'd started dating. Her son's killer and her daughter, a cop at that! These were the times she wished Soichiro was still alive. She broke down. She missed him more everyday.

Misa hung up the phone and bushed her hair. BOOM!! Several masked men in black surround her. She dropped her brush. "Amane Misa, you are under arrest."

"Arrest? For what?"

"Accessory to murder"

Misa backed up. "You think I helped Light-kun? Misa's been here the whole time." They handcuffed her. 'Help me Light-kun.'

* * *

Layla looked unconcerned. "I know."

"So you did this on purpose?"

"I sure did." 'What is she up to?' "Misa is your fiancé, correct?"

"How'd you-"

"Everything about you was revealed the moment you were killed. Like I was saying, Misa would most likely be the one to break you out because she was one of the only ones allowed access. Well after a baby-faced cop left with your sister, you were unprotected and I disguised myself as her, but since I'm not Japanese and didn't want any attention brought to that fact, all I made visible was blond hair. If Misa was to get you she'd try to remain hidden, but her character on TV shows her ditsy, so I made it like she made a mistake. So while we were being established as Takato and Maria Nagi, she was being arrested. Takato's has been on business here for a week, and is scheduled to leave two weeks from now. Misa will no doubt be questioned, but if she dies of a heart attack in custody, it will only confirm her guilt. Her body will be returned to the closest members of her family, The Yagamis. Well if the truck driver some how has a heart attack and the truck falls into the river no remains ever found… Do you see where I'm going?" "Yes, but slight problem, how are we to know the name of the truck driver?" Layla smiled and opened the window. "Do you see that bridge dear husband? There's a reason I picked this room. With binoculars you can see any driver on that bridge. I know Kira needs a face and a name to kill, that's all I have…"

Light looked out the window. "Layla have you heard of the second Kira?"

"Yes, but I thought that was you."

"Well the second Kira can kill with just a face. To do that they use the power of the shinigami eyes."

"Shinigami eyes, what's that?"

"The shinigami eyes enable you to see the name and lifespan of whoever's face you see."

Ryuk started laughing, Layla noticed this. "Why is Ryuk laughing, what's the catch?"

"Layla-"

"Damn it Light, I know your type. You are a smooth talker and you will not get me sprung." She looked away from his eyes. "No matter how cute you may be."

"Okay fine, you have to give Ryuk half your remaining lifespan."

Layla breathed out. "Thanks for being honest Light, I won't do it."

"Think about this Layla the chance to see someone's name. There's a good chance that you won't be affected anyway because of the Life Note. The power we could have. How quickly we could give justice." He put his arm around Layla's waist. "Side by side."

Layla's heart raced. Charity cooed, "How sweet, but in a sick way."

Layla thought about his words long and hard. Light's words seemed genuine that is until she heard Ryuk laugh. "You're Kira, I'm Vida I give life not take it. That's what you're for. The eyes wouldn't help me, they see the living. I deal with the dead. You've touched the Life Note if you're so sure about the effects why don't you take the deal?" 'Damn it I almost had her. She's sharp, I'll give her that. Unfortunately for me she's not in love with me like Misa was so persuading her will be more difficult.' "But its okay Light, you don't trust me. And to be honest, now I don't trust you." 'This woman, that's what's different with her. Everyone I faced, everyone I've convinced has had my trust. Misa, L, Father, Naomi, Kiyomi… I'll kill this woman, but first I need her trust.'

"Misa is the only one who's survived after using the shinigami eyes."

"So you're saying that there are other people who'd be willing to help us, to help you?"

"Just one person, but he's dead."

"Okay, you know death is not a factor when it comes to me, just give me the name."

"Mikami Teru."

**(A/N) Alright, I know what you're thinking, Layla's incompetent, but you have to remember Layla had to think of things right on the spot. Light can think of things out of nowhere, but she's not like him. Nor is she smarter than him. I just gave away something.**

**Next Chapter- Light and Layla start their reign as Kira and Vida. They put their plan into action.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any way, sadly…

Chapter 3: New Reign

"Teru?"

"Yes Mikami Teru, you aren't bilingual are you?"

"Sure I am." Light looked at her skeptically. "I speak English and Spanish."

'She doesn't speak Japanese. I could use this as an advantage.' "Layla, can you control the actions of someone you've brought back?"

"I've never tried. Charity? Can I?"

"Well yes, just as long as it doesn't include a fatality." Layla glared at her.

"What else have you not told me about this Note?"

"I also know you can never get rid of it. It's yours until you pass on." Layla didn't say anything for a moment; then she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing Charity; it's just that things could have gone a lot smoother in the past. Layla opened up a brief case with four laptops in it. She typed in the name Mikami Teru. She saw his face, but she also saw that he was cremated yesterday. "Damn it!" She shut the laptop and rubbed her temples. 'It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten Misa involved. I could have made Light come to me instead, if I had known this sooner. But noooo, I had to do it the hard way to make Vida seem innocent. Now an innocent woman has to suffer.' She fell on the bed. 'Maybe I'm thinking about this too hard.' She stared at Light. "If I took the eye deal, and died, you most likely wouldn't bring me back. Right?"

'Damn straight I wouldn't.' "You think very low of me Layla. If you took the eyes and died, if I had to bring you back I would."

Layla missed the point. H-A-D. Layla shook her head, "I'll do it." Ryuk laughed, but before he could touch her she dodged. He scared her more than anything. "But only when it's absolutely necessary." 'Perfect'

**Meanwhile…**

"Misa, we have you on tape breaking him out so tell us; how did you reverse effect of the Death Note?" Misa was tired and dehydrated, though she's been in this contraption before with her "stalker-man", it didn't make it easier.

"Death Note, I have no clue what you are talking about. Please let Misa Misa go."

**Back at The Marriott one day later…**

"It's all done; I've downloaded spyware onto Sayu's computer. We can get any emails she does." She opened the first one, "Looks like her and this Matsuda character is pretty serious." Light glared at the screen.

"Matsuda is a fool."

Layla rolled onto her back. "Aw, big brother's protecting his pretty baby sister. That's sweet."

Light was unphased. "Matsuda's the one who shot me."

Layla bit her lip. Then she laughed out loud. "Seriously?!" Light didn't say a word. Layla recovered. She crawled over to Light's end of the bed. "I'm sorry." She put her chin on Light's shoulder. 'Damn he smells good.' "I shouldn't have laughed. Forgive me."

"You're wasting time." He moved away from Layla. She was disappointed to say the least, but she did nothing and went back to the computer. "This would be better with phone taps."

"There's no way we can do that without being caught. There was once a time when there was wiring and cameras all through our house."

Ryuk chopped on an apple. "Oy, I remember that, I couldn't eat apples. What a cruel time that was."

Layla focused her attention back to Light. "Did anybody ever find them?"

"I'm sure they found some, but for the most part no."

"I could do it, Light."

"There is no way you could get in the house undetected. Unless you do it on purpose, get invited in. But how, what could you do that would allow you to get in without raising suspicion? No doubt the house is under surveillance since my escape."

"I could befriend Sayu…"

"No too dangerous, with that goon hanging around her he'll make her skeptical about any friends she has or makes. Plus the more you're around Sayu, the more attention is brought to yourself, and the last this needed is you on film."

Layla snapped her fingers. "I have an idea. It's foolproof, but you won't like it."

* * *

Every hour on the hour, a prisoner dies and a deceased person rises. This continues for four straight days. During this, Mr. Nagi leaves everyday at 9am and comes back around 4pm. His _wife_ Maria converses with Natsui Ita and Aya Ooumi, he always comes back with coffee, his briefcase and a newspaper. They stay in their room for the night and continue their routine. So when Maria walked out with her purse and a credit card in her hand no questions were asked. A few minutes later there was a visitor at the Yagami household.

"Yes?"

"Hello Mrs. Yagami, my name is Isabelle. I'm four months pregnant and your son it the father of my baby."

**(A/N) Whoa, I wasn't even expecting that! And to answer any questions, Layla is attracted to Light, but that's it. Light has no feelings for her. He sees her as an obstacle.**

**Next Chapter- Now with the wires in place, Light and Layla put the finishing touches on their plan.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The day I own Death Note is the day it rains blue bacon.

Chapter 4: Truck Stops

Satchiko concluded _now_ things couldn't get worse. She looked at the woman, she was obviously pregnant. Why would someone lie about this? Mrs. Yagami concluded, she must be telling the truth.

Isabelle had short dark curly hair, blue eyes. They were hiding behind thick wired glasses. She wore a lot of makeup, maybe to cover up a fading beauty mark on her left cheek. Her lips were pursed and she looked unwell. The bags under her eyes showed that she hadn't slept for days, or just awoken from a long sleep.

"I didn't know were else to go to."

"What do you mean? Don't you have a family?"

Isabelle rubbed her belly. "My parents are strict Catholics; they stopped speaking to me as soon as they found out about the baby. This one is all I have."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I mean it's not your fault. I don't even blame Light."

"…"

"I never told him…"

"What?"

"I never told him about the baby, I knew all along he was engaged. I knew a family could never happen, and know with all this released about him…" Isabelle dropped her purse, an array of makeups scatter across the floor. She squats down in a delayed hurry to fix the mess. Something that looks like mascara rolls under the couch, but that is unnoticed. Pills roll to Mrs. Yagami's feet. She picks them up.

"Isabelle, these are-"

"Iron pills" She burst out crying. "It even seems God doesn't want me to keep this baby." She starts shaking. "I have toxemia and anemia, and I've even gone through, two near miscarriages. I'm sick, the baby's sick. And if Kira finds out I could die!" A sudden wave of nausea hits Isabelle, she hits several walls looking for a bathroom leaving what looks like tape upon impact. She collapses on the floor and spews in the toilet. After two more bouts of nausea she cleans up, washes her mouth out and takes a pill. She grabs her purse. "This was a mistake, I'm sorry Mrs. Yagami." She runs out the door with tears in her eyes.

Isabelle runs in the street, but then something comes over her. What was she doing there? When she's get there? She's alive? Isabelle was so confused.

* * *

Layla showed her new clothes to Natsui and Aya, they gave her a package that was delivered anonymously an hour after she left. Layla waited until she was safely in the suite before she opened it up. "Isabelle, you did not fail me."

When Light returned, Layla sat waiting for him. "It worked perfectly." 'Of course it did, just something more I know about the Life Note. Soon it will be mine, and mine alone.' "How'd you guess that I could control people after I resurrect them with the Life Note?" Layla smiled. "I'm guessing you can control the actions of your victims before you kill them." Light didn't say anything. "Isabelle Hida, a fatality from domestic violence, her husband killed her and her unborn baby, you killed her husband. All's resolved. But that's not the best part. She was the perfect pawn. The wires work perfectly."

"Then that's all that matters."

**One week later…**

"Please, you must believe Misa. Misa doesn't know where Light is." Misa was tired; all she wanted now was out. Just then, her heart skipped a beat. Her heart…it kept…SHE WAS HAVING A HEARTATTACK! Misa didn't know how to react. 'Light-kun…' She fell over limply.

"Amane Misa, Amane Misa, Amane Misa respond." Misa didn't do anything. Everyone realized now, Misa was no longer.

**The Next Day…**

Mrs. Yagami still thought about that woman, Isabelle. She saw her on the news that she was one of the resurrected, so she decided the story she told about her son was untrue. That was a relief on her part. Her hair was now turning a dusty gray; this was too much for her to bear. She hadn't seen her son; all she knew was that he was continuing with the killings. It hurt her, it hurt her to the point were she stopped watching television altogether. Then she received a phone call. "Hello"

"Is this Mrs. Yagami?"

"Yes"

"During questioning, Amane Misa died in custody, after reviewing her files it seems besides her sister, you're her closest family. Will you accept her remains?"

Mrs. Yagami paused for a moment. "Yes, I will."

"Very well, Tomorrow, 7pm sharp we will deliver her remains to you."

"You said tomorrow at seven?"

"Yes, if there's nothing further"

"Goodbye." Mrs. Yagami hung up the phone, feeling sorry for Misa.

Light smirked, "That was too easy."

Layla agreed. "That only leaves us one day to prepare."

"You are easily fooled, Layla."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I know N, he's not that careless. A car might come 7 tomorrow, but Misa won't be in it. It's all a test, because of Isabelle. Near doesn't know why she was there, but he knows it was for our purpose. He most likely guessed it was to bug the house."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait; we'll watch the road in shifts, and when the real truck comes, we make our move."

Ichiro Iito placed the body of Misa Amane in the hearse. It gave him the creeps. How he ended up doing something like this he'd never know. "Poor girl, she was a pretty little thang too." He left his briefcase in the back with her. Near told him to keep a fake ID with him always, it was in the glove compartment. His real identity and phone was all in that briefcase, it was there just in case his family called. He came around to the driver's side and started to drive.

_Amane Misa 8:11pm- Misa rises inconspicuously, searches for the driver's identity. When she finds it she texts it to 1(803)555-5557. After Misa sends it she jumps out the hearse unharmed and waits for alias 'Carmen Randolph' at Note Blue._

As soon as the clock rolls around to 8:11, Misa takes a breath. She reaches for the briefcase and finds his wallet and cell phone. She sends: Iito Ichiro to 1(803)555-5557. She jumps out the trunk door. Ichiro hears something, but claims its imagination. He concentrates on the road until he looks out his rearview mirror.

_Iito Ichiro 8:13pm- Ichiro drives off the bridge in shock of seeing an empty coffin. Neither his remains or the hearse shall be found._

Ichiro screams before swerving of the road into a watery grave. Misa gets a couple of scrapes from jumping, but nothing too serious. As if reflex the only thing she can think of is Note Blue.

Layla gets up and grabs her coat. "Layla"

"Yeah?"

"Take this."

Light gives her a page of the Death Note. "Light, I don't kill."

"It isn't for you. Touch Misa with it and tell her to follow you no questions asked. If she gets antsy tell her I sent you." 'Should I send Ryuk with her and tell Misa to kill Layla? No, Ryuk made it perfectly clear we aren't allies. And even if he did, with that Life Note she still wouldn't die. Not to mention any trust I have with her will be destroyed.' "Get to Misa before she reaches Note Blue. Her appearance will create too much attention." Layla grabbed a short black wig and headed for Misa.

Misa was walking blindly to the Note Blue. Layla walked behind her. "Misa, stop, now."

"Note Blue…"

Layla took out her note and scratched out Note Blue. "Misa, I'm Carmen." She touched her with the Death Note page.

Misa's memories flooded back to her. "How do you know me? Where's Light-kun?"

"Please speak English."

"Who are you, what do you want with me?"

"Misa shut up! I have no idea what you are saying damn, Light sent me and he told me to tell you to follow my command. If you don't I won't take you to him." Misa stopped talking. "Thank you, and put this on. And if anyone asks, you are Gracey, my little sister."

**(A/N) Why did I go out of Light's way to get Misa back; well that will be answered in the next two chapters. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and maybe I'll speed up with the updating…**

**Next Chapter- Misa takes the eye deal for the third time. Misa and Layla battle over who's more useful in Light's life.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I owned Ichiro, but I killed him. Luckily I own Layla and Charity! Hahaha! But as for Death Note, I don't own…

**(A/N) Thanks to my first two reviewers, Randomness and justakid123 for such warm reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update, but my computer's moody. To Randomness-I like Misa too, she's one of my second favorite character along with Matsuda. To justakid123-Thank you I try my best not to make my characters OOC, tell me if I ever slip up okay.**

Chapter 5: Valuable

Without speaking Misa and Layla went straight to the hotel suite. Misa didn't know who this woman was, but she was eager to see Light. As soon as Misa saw Light she ran to him. "Light-kun!"

"Shut-up! Damn, you are loud."

Misa scowled at Layla. "Light, who is _she_?" Layla rolled her eyes. 'Please, like I'd want Kira.' Misa whispered in Light's ear loud enough for Layla to hear. "She's ugly."

"And you stink!" It was true. Misa had been dead for days, she did smell. Layla threw a towel at Misa. "Here, when you are decent we'll talk business."

Layla sat on the bed with Light. "You were going to marry _her_?"

'Why does she even care? Could I use this?' "Yeah we were going to get married."

"Oh, that's good, I guess. She must have used the Death Note at one time. That's why you told me touch her with that piece of the Death Note. Why _else_ would you keep her?"

"Why should you care?"

Layla's ears started to burn. "I don't." Misa walked out partially wet and her cleavage suggestively exposed. Layla rolled her eyes. "There are other towels you know, didn't I give you one?"

"It's on my head." Misa picked up a towel with an embroidered L. Layla smirked at her.

"That's my towel."

"Then what's it doing in here in the room open to everyone?"

Ryuk laughed. "This has gotten a whole lot more interesting."

Layla laughed in a demeaning way. "Does it matter? I don't have to answer that, so I won't." Layla threw a clean towel at Misa.

Light and Layla were writing names of tomorrow's victims. Misa called Ryuk over to her. "Ryuk, Misa wants the eye deal."

Ryuk laughed. "Again?"

"Yes, Misa has to find out that woman's name."

"You should ask her. She told Light."

"Light knows her real name? She's still alive? Impossible. Give Misa the deal." Ryuk gave her the eyes. They were red when she opened them. Misa focused them on Layla. She laughed in victory. "Ha! Layla Garcia-Reynolds, Misa has your real name."

Layla looked up from her laptop. "Yes, everyone knew my name. If you wanted to know, you could have asked. But now that you have the eyes, it makes things easier for Light."

Misa was shocked. Light was calm. "It doesn't matter; I was going to ask you to make the deal again anyway. Now that I have both you, this should go smoothly."

Layla and Misa sat on either of Light's sides. "I'll explain my part. I hold the Life Note; I can bring people back from death with some stipulations. I resurrected Light and you."

"You framed Misa!"

"Yes, I apologize for that."

"You did that on purpose."

"I did not."

"I bet you saw your golden opportunity to run off with my Light, so you took it. With me out of the way you two could do whatever."

Light had enough. "That's enough! I need both of you to create a perfect world. With everything that's been going on and Vida's sudden appearance, security around the borders are at an all time high. Leaving the Kanto area could prove some difficulty. Even if I make it out of Japan and the killings automatically stop and start in another location, it won't take long for them to find me."

"That's why you need Misa, to stay and pass judgment here, and I come in because I have your way out."

"Yes, and to do this, Misa you have to change. You are no longer Amane Misa. You have to become someone new, for the greater good."

Misa looked down. "Okay, Misa will do it for you Light-kun. I'll become anyone you want me to be."

Layla clapped her hands "I can't wait to get started!"

Misa shrieked. "You?!"

"Relax; I'm a cosmologist major, I'm not going to mess you up." Layla pulled out a suitcase filled with supplies. She grabbed the dye remover. "Okay let's get started."

First Layla washed out Misa's blonde; then she cut it 2 inches shorter. Much to Misa's disapproval. She pierced the cartilage of Misa's left ear. She put in deep blue contacts; she only gave Misa mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss. She gave Misa a pink tank top and some light blue fitted jeans. Lastly she curled Misa's hair. Layla marveled at her masterpiece. Misa was still gorgeous, but she no long looked like an angel. Her ear was turning red, but Layla gave her some cleanser that she'd have to use for the next six weeks.

"Okay Light this is the new Misa."

Misa walked out the bathroom and did a twirl. Her curls bounced as she moved. "What do you think Light-kun?"

Honestly, Light couldn't care less one way or the other. "It looks good."

"Oh, thank you Light-kun! Misa is so happy!" Light frowned. "That has to stop." "What has to stop?"

"You, speaking in third person. As far as everybody knows Amane Misa is dead. If you keep this up, it announces to the world that you're alive. They'll just capture you again and everything we've done would be worthless. Not to mention the public will think I'm going soft letting you live."

"Okay Light-kun, Misa-I mean _I_ won't do it again."

Layla laid on the bed. "You need a new name."

"I want my initials to be YL!"

Layla shook her head. "Way to obvious, how about Suzume?"

"No I don't like it; I'd rather be called Kyoto."

"As in the place, it's like being called Paris."

"So?"

"As long as your name isn't Musei…" Misa scowled at her. "How about Kiyomi, isn't that a pretty name?"

"I'd rather be called Shitface than be named after that tramp!"

"How about Sakura, it's the name of the color on your lips."

"Sakura's okay, what about my last name?"

"Pick something at random, but something common."

"Hamaski Sakura."

"It seems common, I like it. It's perfect." Layla took a fast photo of "Sakura" and scanned it. She inserted a piece of plastic in a drive of her computer. It scanned and soon a card was produced. "It's fake, so please don't get caught. In four months, you can say you were one of the people Vida resurrected. PLEASE, don't screw up."

She snatched the card from Layla. "You have such little faith in me. I'd never let Light down."

Layla typed in her laptop rather fast. "Hey, Sakura" Misa continued to play in Light's hair. "Sakura!"

"Oh right, I forgot."

"You should get an under-the-counter job."

"Like what?" "I'm not sure, maybe a waitress." 'Stripper…'

"I don't even know where I'm living yet."

"Try someplace that's not heavily populated. You know avoid: Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto."

"I have a friend who lives in Okinawa!"

"Maybe you should try going there."

Light shook his head. "No, the more people who know about this, the more dangerous it is. It's a stretch with just the three of us." Light was adamant about this, relying on other people is what caused his demise, or as far as he was concerned.

"Makes sense. Maybe you should find a cheep apartment, where they don't do for background checks." "And not too crummy." Misa and Layla traded positions. Misa looked up ever so often to make sure Layla wasn't messing with **her** Light.

**(A/N) Don't worry things are just warming up between Misa and Layla, just wait until… Just wait… Oh and just in case you're wondering, Charity's gone (remember the rules). If you were thinking of a Ryuk/Charity pairing, I'm sorry. Maybe if you ask for it I'll find some way to bring Charity back to make R/C possible.**

_**Next Chapter- It's almost time for Light and Layla to leave. Misa does all she can to make sure Light remains hers.**_

musei- silent


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I owned Ichiro, but I killed him. I owned Charity, but she's gone. Do you see a pattern? Death Note's still here so I don't own it.

**(A/N) I've really been neglecting Light and Ryuk; I'll put some stuff with them in here. I'm also putting in a little Matsuda and Sayu in too.**

Chapter 6: A Place to Call Home

While his alias, Takato Nagi was out _working_, Light decided to go do a little research. Light saw his reflection in the computer screen. Layla had dyed it a darker brown and cut it some. Layla, the thought of her angered him. '_Layla_, there's something strange about her. I know she has to have some history somewhere.' He typed in Layla Garcia-Reynolds in yahoopeoplesearch, google, myspace and facebook.

_Layla Garcia-Reynolds, her sister Maria and brother in-law Takato were left with the house, car, stocks and savings… Takato and Maria Nagi died in a car crash, but luckily they were the first to be resurrected by Vida a force that brings back the deceased… Layla Garcia-Reynolds, died when pushed off a bridge from her boyfriend Trevor Hill… We've got love for ya Gracey!! R.I.P Chica we miss you!!_

'I knew there was something strange about her. This doesn't add up. Who is this woman? What's the story behind her?'

* * *

Layla and Misa went looking for apartments. Layla was in her masquerading as a Goth and Misa was in her Sakura forte. The apartments were either: too crummy, too expensive, too large, or too small. Somehow, they ended up going to the forbidden Okinawa region. Layla was agitated to say the least, but being around Misa made her feel that way. "Misa, I'm sick and tired of looking at places and you turning them down. If we don't find something soon, I'm so leaving."

"That doesn't matter to Misa-oops I mean me."

"Do you think speaking in third person is cute; because it isn't."

"You don't know anything."

"I'm just saying, maybe if you were 4, or even 19 it'd be cute; but honey you're 24. You're a grown woman, cut it out."

Misa pouted. They stumbled on a place called The Lotus. After looking around Misa could find no flaw. "I'll take it!"

Layla cheered and rolled her eyes. "Thank God!"

"I have to sign to make it official; luckily I have my "valid" ID." Layla laughed. Misa looked over and signed the contract. Layla collapsed on Misa's couch.

"Wow, you found a good deal. You're smarter than what you're given credit for." Layla covered her mouth. "Did I just say that?"

"I'll pretend you didn't if it will make you feel better."

"Thanks…"

Misa finally said what was on her mind. "Are you interested in Light?"

"What?"

"Because he's mine, and you all are going to be around each other for a while so…"

"You're crazy. I had a boyfriend, didn't go well."

"So you wouldn't mind if he stayed over?" Misa looked at her sideways.

"You're testing me; you know what, I'll invite him myself." She looked at her watch if she took the shikansen she'd make it back at a descent hour.

* * *

Sayu swung under a shady oak tree. Her light blue top matched her mood. Her dark chestnut hair kept getting in her face, but she did nothing to fix it. She didn't even notice Matsuda approaching.

"Sayu-chan?" Sayu looked up to see Matsuda with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

She looked away from him. "It's nothing."

Matsuda kneeled down to her. "You can tell me anything Sayu-chan, you should know that."

She looked at him and smiled a tiny sad smile at his innocent puppy-dog look. "I'm sorry Matsuda-san. You shouldn't be worrying about me."

"Please Sayu-chan tell me what's wrong."

Sayu sighed. "I can't hate him. Even though he's Kira, I can't hate him. I can't see him as being an evil man, he's my brother and that's all I see. Do you believe Light-neechan is evil?"

He held Sayu's hands and looked at her longingly. "No Sayu-chan. I don't think Light is evil. I know it might seem weird coming from me of all people because I-" He sighed and tried again. "Kira is evil." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "But Light isn't evil. Does that make sense? I knew Light personally, so did you; he's not a bad person. He's just has the wrong idea."

He gave Sayu a handkerchief and she wiped her eyes. "Thank you Matsuda-kun." She gave him a chaste kiss, then they both looked away blushing. It was Sayu's first kiss… Matsuda's too…

* * *

Layla got in after Light. She threw a key on his lap. "Misa wants you to check her place so she'll feel safe or some shit like that."

"So"

"Just do it, I feel bad for the girl; you're the last line of communication this girl's going to have for a while. So you should do it. I mean she aggravates the hell out of me, but it is right thing to do. Plus if you don't and we leave, she'll just assume I didn't tell you."

Light shrugged his shoulders. "Fine I'll go; she needs part of the Death Note to pass judgment."

"Right, so let's save on postage and go please that whiny fiancé of yours. Oh yeah give her this." Layla gave him a laptop and a cell phone. "Trackphone got to love it. Also that laptop is one we haven't used. So it will be good for her part." Light put them in his briefcase and headed out the door. Ryuk followed him.

Layla stretched out and turned on some television. 'Right there's nothing on I can understand.' She turned it off and stretched in front of the mirror. 'What did he saw in her, I'll never know.' She twirled around. 'We're almost the same height, except she's about two centimeters shorter. We're the same build, except I have better hips and bigger breast. Maybe I should be a model.' She fell on her butt. "Maybe not" She yawned. "I better get a shower. I have to wake up early tomorrow." She packed her suitcase, which wasn't much. Most of everything she brought had been destroyed. She'd given most of her clothes to Misa. All she had left was three laptops, the Life Note, some money, the passports and plane tickets. She also had the keys to her car, which was parked outside of airport back home. 'I'm missing my bag of the thing I bought; I hope Misa didn't take it…' She grabbed a hotel robe and headed for the shower. An array of dyes was on the floor. 'Those need to be trashed.' She got in the shower. She took her time as she washed. She shampooed her hair and rinsed it out. Layla decided to air dry her hair. She stepped out the shower and-

SCREAMED! She had no clue she was not alone. "RYUK YOU PERVERT!" She threw soaps and shampoos at him, it just passed through him. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Her ears were scarlet red. "Ryuk! I thought you went with Light! Why are you here? And why were you watching me bathe?"

"Feh, the subway ride was boring, I thought it be more interesting over here. And I was right."

"You disgusting shiki-whatever you are!" Layla stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door. Ryuk just phased through it, laughing at the livid woman in front of him.

* * *

Light was on the train headed to Okinawa. 'Ryuk went somewhere else, back to the hotel. I wonder why. No matter, it saves the effort of ignoring him.' Light followed Layla's instructions to Misa's apartment. He opened the door without knocking. Misa ran up to him.

"Light-kun! You came, Mi-I'm so happy. I don't know what I would have done if I had to stay here all by myself." 'Baka' "Oh Light, I knew you'd come for me. You always do." She let go of him. She was wearing a red translucent piece of lingerie. "But now you have to leave Mi…me, but it's okay Light. I love and will wait for you."

"Misa-"

"Please Light-kun, I can't lose you." 'I can't lose you Light. Not to someone as ugly as Layla. I'm sure you won't leave me after this.'

**(A/N) Oh, if you're wondering where Misa got her assumption out of the blue, she has something to back it up, you'll see in the next chapter.**

_**Next Chapter- Light doesn't return back to the hotel, so Layla goes to get him at Misa's place. Things heat up…and…then…and after that they…I think you'll like this chapter.**_

shikansen- bullet train

baka-idiot


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not possess the literary prowess to come up with a clever narrative such as Death Note. I wanted to tell you in the classiest way possible.

Chapter 7: Lasting Memories

Layla wakes up to Ryuk staring at her. She didn't scream or flinch. She'd gotten use to him popping up out of nowhere now, especially after yesterday. She wasn't mad about it. She thought it was funny now. "Do you stare at Light when he sleeps Ryuk?"

"Feh"

"Does feh mean yes or no?" Ryuk laughed at her, but didn't answer. She looked around, only Ryuk was with her. "Light didn't come in last night."

Ryuk grinned. "He stayed with Misa all night." Layla growled as she pulled out the ponytail in her hair and redid it. "You sound pissed."

"I don't care Ryuk. I'm just- nothing."

"I wonder what they were doing all night."

Layla dropped her brush. "No telling, after all they are _engaged_." She put on her last change of clothes and packed her dirty clothes and brush in her suitcase. She checked out of The Marriott. She didn't see Aya or Natsui. This just made thing easier for her. "Ready for another boring train ride Ryuk?"

Light was up before Misa, she didn't even notice he wasn't with her. "Light…" she said in her sleep. 'At this time, Layla should have checked out of the hotel. She should go straight to the airport and wait, if she's smart…' There was a knock on the door. Light looked through the peephole and saw Ryuk. He opened the door. Layla pushed through. '**If** she was smart…'

"Look I don't care what happened last night; it's none of my business. That's not why I'm here." She gave him a passport with his new identity and plane ticket. "We've got to go."

"Why didn't you just go straight to the airport?"

"Because, you didn't have your things and on the off chance of a surveillance check, I wanted you to be ready." 'I hope he bought that.'

"Well, well, well if it isn't the slut of the century." Layla saw Misa in the bedroom doorway.

"Oh I don't believe this" She looked at the red lingerie Misa was wearing. "That's my outfit!"

"Exactly! You admitted it!"

"I can't believe this! Just have it! I've given you all my clothes-just keep it!"

Ryuk laughed. "This is getting interesting." Misa pushed back her messy hair. "This was new, you bought this on purpose!"

_**Flashback: Layla walked all through the malls; she wasn't planning on buying anything, just to kill time. Then she saw something in the display window. 'That is so cute. I wonder what it look like on me.' She walked in the store and asked for it in her size. She modeled it in the 180° mirror. 'Red's my color. It goes well with black or brown hair. This is only 20, I can get it. I wonder if Isabelle did her job yet.' The sales lady and several customers complemented her on her outfit; she couldn't understand anything they said though. "I'll take it." She changed back into her everyday outfit and gave the lady the amount in cash. When she got back to the Marriott, Natsui and Aya were in the lobby. "Hey girls look what I bought." She showed them her new piece. "That's naughty; I bet you got it with that yummy husband of yours in mind." Layla's mouth was agape. "I wasn't even thinking about him." "Sure, I heard screaming one night walking past your room." Layla rolled her eyes. 'It's not what you think.' "You girls have dirty minds. I'll see y'all later." "Wait, you have a package." "Oh, from who?" "Doesn't say"**_

Layla was getting annoyed. "Just because you bend over backwards to please Light doesn't mean I would! I didn't buy this for him."

"Oh then who'd you buy it for? Ryuk?"

Layla glared at her as she thought of yesterday. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"You sound so defensive."

"I'm mad that you took it, nothing else!"

"You want him don't you? You're such a desperate disgusting bitch."

Layla slapped Misa. Misa slapped Layla back. Misa headed for Layla's hair. Layla was bent on scratching the shit out of Misa's face. Light grabbed one, and threw her on the couch and pushed the other one in a lounge chair.

'This is stupid.' "This is stupid. Misa you know what you mean to me, Layla you know our relationship too."

Misa shrieked. "And what is your relationship?"

Layla grabbed her handbag and headed for the door. "You're so stupid. Wake up! I don't like Light. We are simply partners! Why the hell did I get into this shit! You are so not worth all this drama! And trick, you are so not worth my time or ink. And you!" She said pointing to Ryuk. "I don't know what to say about you, but damn you too." Layla took her hair out of its messed up ponytail and fluffed it. "Let's go." Light was mad and amused at the same time. Ryuk laughed, human women were interesting.

**(A/N) I forgot! I forgot N, Matsuda and Mogi are still a problem. Misa used to be one of my favorite characters. I made them fight and tie at first, but now its like this... Kiyomi or Layla could have beaten Misa's ass! P.S. sorry the chapter was so short.**

**Next Chapter- The train ride and arriving at Narita Airport. Trouble in paradise. Will they leave Kanto?**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nothing creative this time- I do not own Death Note

Chapter 8: The Biggest Obstacle

Ryuk was suffering of a laughing spell and couldn't stop. Light was deep in thought. 'So much time was wasted and lost. Whether or not she really came for that reason, she took a huge risk coming out in public. I doubt anybody credible could have seen her at such an early hour, but still, if our identities are seen tied with Misa it could prove troublesome. Damnit, why didn't she just stay put? Too late now, it shouldn't matter, in a couple of hours we should be out of Japan.' It was still dark out; they were the only people on the shikansen, but it still made its usual stops. It was going on 5:15 when the train made a stop. A young girl about 19 took a seat behind Layla.

Her skin was pale and blotchy, and she looked so frail. She had her head down and didn't look up for anything. For on her right she was sporting a black eye. Even in the dim lights it was apparent she was battered. Layla tried not to look back, but she couldn't help it. It was like déjà vu to her. "She reminds me of Me." she whispered in Spanish.

"I hope I don't." the girl said back. Layla was surprised. She didn't know people spoke Spanish in Japan. She looked at Light, he appeared to be sleep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. That was rude of me; it's just that you remind me of my little sister."

"Your little sister?"

"I'm sorry for assuming, but it seems your situation was the same as hers."

"I had a little disagreement with my fiancé."

"A little? My sister used to make excuses too for her boyfriend. Now he wasn't physically abusive just verbally. It doesn't mean it didn't hurt her. It hurt me because I was watching it, and when I'd bring it up she'd change the subject or defend him."

"…"

"One night they went to the pier… and she didn't come home. And she never will again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's all learning experience. For me, and now you…"

"Thank you, but what am I to do?"

"Leave, no matter what, even with Kira and Vida, you only have one life to live."

"Gracias, I won't forget you Miss."

"Call me Maria."

* * *

Finally they came upon their stop. Layla was on the left side of Light while Ryuk was on his right. "That was a lovely story, any truth to it?" Layla ignored Ryuk, what else was she supposed to do? 'What has she done now? I remember she was speaking to somebody, but what did she say?' They reached the Narita Airport. 'Why she did she chose an airport so popular?' Even at the early hours Narita was busy, they blended in alright, but an airport so populated had to have tight security and their flight wasn't until 6:00. They had to blend until then.

_**Flashback: Light had cut out some pages to a book and placed the Death Note in the space. He put a pen in the spine. He took a book translated in English and did the same for the Life Note. "I know they'll check the suitcase and person, but on the off chance they search the book, I'll have enough time to open and write their name down." "But what if you don't know their name?" "That's where you come in." "What?" "You said you'd take the deal if it was absolutely necessary." "Yeah but" "It's a small chance of that happening."**_

After meaningless conversation and _reading_ their _books_, it was time to board their plane. They passed through the metal detectors without a problem; neither was their luggage or passports. They were almost Scott free when-

Light spotted a security guard at the gate. 'Mogi! What am I going to do? He'd definitely spot me. Even if I passed through him, he's touched the Death Note. He can see Ryuk, but I don't think Mogi's spotted him yet because he's not doing anything. If I kill him, it will be caught on tape and our aliases will be found out. Also it will show that I'm here and created total panic. This isn't good.' "Ryuk"

"Huh"

"Scatter, fly away from me." Ryuk took to the sky. Layla acted like nothing had changed. She knew to stay calm, something must be wrong.

Mogi relaxed on the wall, he was one of the last Kira detectives left. So he took his job very seriously. He leaned on the wall when he saw something black cross his path. He looked on the floor. "Black feathers" he looked up at the sky. 'It's the shinigami.' He pushed the button on his belt. An alarm went off in Narita.

"_**Do not be alarmed, Kira is in the primacies. Kira is in the primacies."**_

Everyone started screaming and running around. Several people covered their face. It was chaos. Layla ran to the ticket booth screaming, "If Kira's on this flight I want to sell these tickets. Take them take them!" She said in a mixture of languages so the lady would be confused. They she ran passed Mogi. Mogi ran after her.

"Hold it!"

She screamed in his ear. "You're Kira, let me go! I have so much to live for."

"Calm down I'm not Kira." She showed him her ticket and passport. He let her pass. Light did almost the same thing, making his voice sound cracked. Mogi was rarely around him. So when he saw the picture of "Nagi Takato". He let him through.

The plane was checked and rechecked. After they saw no trace of Light Yagami, they cleared for take off. Ryuk flew solo next to the plane. Light wanted to laugh. It was too easy, it was his win.

He basked in his victory with a laugh and wrote Mogi's name for when they landed.

**(A/N) This of course is not the end. This is not Light's win. This plan wasn't flawless; actually it has too many flaws in it. I forgot to mention: This fic is rated M for a later chapter; this fic is Light/Misa, Light/OC (Layla) and Matsuda/Sayu. If you like it could be Ryuk/OC (Charity). This is not the last chapter with Misa.**

**Next Chapter- After many hours of flying, Light and Layla make it to Layla's home. The Nagis have a nosy neighbor. Light decides to get rid of all his enemies.**


	10. Chapter 9

**To klspun-Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**To justakid123-Don't worry N is coming soon. Thank you for being such a loyal fan. I hope not to disappoint you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note.

Chapter 9: A Simple Mistake in Character

After their first flight, Light was careful about Ryuk. He made Ryuk fly in the sky away from the cameras. Layla traded her ticket several times and rode different airports, but eventually they met up.

'I've been Nagi too long. After N watches the security cameras and figures out who I am, he can pinpoint me wherever I may be. This is the last flight; I need to get rid of Nagi as soon as possible. Layla too, the biggest threat to Kira, is Vida.' Layla slept on his shoulder. Light had pushed her off several times already, but she kept rolling back on. Finally the plane landed. Light gave Layla a not so friendly awakening. To his surprise nobody was waiting to arrest him at the gate. There was nobody at Layla's car either. Layla put the suitcase in the trunk. "You could have just shaken me."

After a good thirty minutes of driving Layla pulled into the driveway of a beautiful yellow house. It had plenty of backyard, but not so much in the front. It was in ideal location. The only flaw was the visibility (too many glass windows) and closeness of the neighbor across the street. "Welcome to the Carolinas."

"What exactly do you do?"

Layla laughed. "You need to relax. My family owns a business of toiletries, it does pretty well. We aren't rich, more like financially stable." 'And just how broad is this line. This would be a huge mistake if you are as well known as Misa was.' "It's just local, if that's what you're wondering. Contrary to what you believe, I'm not stupid."

Susan Matthews was _minding her own business_ when she noticed the neighbors pull into the driveway. She held her cat in her arms. "So they're finally back. I wonder where they went for so long. Whatever it was didn't improve their moods. Don't you wonder too Mitten?" Layla saw her staring. She waved to her. Miss Mathews waved back. "The poor dear."

* * *

Light was on the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my identity stolen."

"What?"

"At the airport, I flew as Takato Nagi. So to find me, they'll search for Takato Nagi, but if another person or people use the identity of Takato Nagi and get caught, it will make it that much harder to find me, not to mention the criminal will surface."

Layla sat on the couch. "Are you going to do the same thing for Maria?"

"Yeah"

Layla looked away. "Could you not?" Layla was fixated on the window. "I could make Maria disappear. I just can't have some lunatic exploit her name. I feel bad enough doing it." 'Makes sense, from what I read Maria was her sister. What is she going to tell me?' "Maria was my older sister; she was also my best friend. I didn't tell you the story of how I got my Note. My sister and her husband Takato was driving to her home, I was in the back seat of their convertible. There was a small boy who ran in the road after his dog. Takato swerved, but couldn't stop in time. He was about to hit the boy. Right before we made contact with the boy, it felt as if we had smashed into a brick wall. It was Charity protecting the boy. I was thrown out the car and it burst into flames. I watched my sister die right before my eyes. The boy, he brought the note to me and I never saw him again. I wrote both their names but it did nothing. So please, don't right her name. I at least owe her that."

There was a silence between them. 'This information, it's very personal about her past. She wouldn't tell this to just anyone. She must trust me more. If I play my cards right, I'll have her.' "I understand how you feel. At one point in time, my sister was kidnapped by the enemy and held hostage for the Death Note. All I had to do was right down her name, but I couldn't do it."

Layla looked up at Light. She smiled. "At first, I saw you as Kira and only Kira. But I now I see you as Light. Thank you for telling me this."

**(A/N) Sorry for another short chapter. Here are some hints: What transpired between Light and Layla is major. This isn't the last you'll hear of Miss Matthews. I forgot to say, Light forgot N's name.**

**Next Chapter- Miss Matthews observes the strange behavior of the Nagis. They sell their business, stocks and quit their jobs to become recluse in the house. What trouble will brew from this widowed lady?**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: (In song) I do not own Death Note

Disclaimer: (In song) I do not own Death Note. I just own this story I wrote. Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Lala! Wonderful wasn't it, no? Well here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10: Portrait of the Mortal Gods

It was a beautiful Carolina sunrise when Layla stepped out in her backyard. The scent of apple blossoms filled her nose, on days like this she and Maria would crochet in the rocking chairs talking about anything or nothing at all. Today was the day when they would take over the role of Kira and Vida again and Misa would step down. Sitting on the edge of the porch she thought of Light and what he had told her that day. 'Has he given up his attempts in killing me?'

* * *

When the killings kept reoccurring in America, it created tension. Nobody knew whether or not Kira was in out of Asia and in North America. Several paradoxical shows poked fun of the situation, but out of fear, they all stopped. Families of criminals visited to say their goodbyes, out of fear of the unknown. Visitation of jails and prison extended three hours longer. Kira and Vida's websites were getting hits by the thousands. But their whereabouts were never confirmed, that was, until the president received a phone call.

"Yes?"

"Mr./Ms. President I presume."

"Yes"

"This is N."

"N?"

"Yes, I must tell you this, but you must not panic, do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Yagami Light is in the United States borders." The president almost dropped the phone. "Mr./Ms. President, are you still there?"

"Yes"

"Are you still going to remain neutral in this?"

The president had to think. "Yes, I refuse to oppose Kira, and I won't."

"Mr./Ms. President do you realize the danger of having such people in your territory?" "

What else am I to do? Your people were supposed to have contained him."

"_Your_ Vida interfered."

"If you wish to investigate here, you are free to do so, but I refuse to endanger the public by opposing such a force-either of them."

"Then it is agreed, goodbye Mr./Ms. President."

Next week, the president had prepared a speech and was ready to deliver it to the citizens of America. "My fellow Americans, I ask you to remain calm when I tell you of something we have all realized for months now. Kira of Death and Vida of Life, are in our precincts. Please remain calm. It is with a heavy heart I tell you it is not my intention to find either superpower. History shows Kira doesn't kill those other than criminals and those that oppose him. Because he is in alliance with Vida, it makes him all the more powerful foe. On behalf on America, these United States, I ask you Kira and Vida to spare us and to turn yourself in." Many cameras flashed and reporters asked questions, but the president ignored them and walked off the podium.

* * *

Light and Layla were watching this. When everything was over, they burst into laughter. It was too easy; they could do whatever and not worry. They'd condensed their judging to 5 each day. Next door, Miss. Matthews was watching. 'Poor dears lost their sanity.' She'd seen them writing in notebooks, they constantly watch the news and they even sold their fragrance business. "Wouldn't it be exciting if they had a double life Mitten?" She stroked her cat and continued to _mind her business_.

_

* * *

_

Two years rolled by and it was the usual thing. Crime had decreased dramatically around 73. There were two groups that formed: anti-Kira and pro-Kira. They became major, and in some cases resulting into fights and several fatalities.

Light and Layla(Ryuk tailing) were walking down the street one morning. Another couple was on the sidewalk across from them. They'd taken this routine to see their progress to a new world. People had even stopped locking their doors. A car was swearing aimlessly. Obviously, drunk driver, and it was headed straight for the couple, who were frozen in fear. Layla didn't know what to do! If the couple died, she'd have no way of restoring them without a name.

Ten seconds… _"If you took the eyes and I had to bring you back I would." _Without thinking she grabbed Ryuk's wing. "Give me the eyes!"

Four seconds left… Layla opened her new eyes for the first time, she looked at the driver. "Nathan Gates"

Two seconds… They both took out their notes.

Zero…

As soon as the car made contact with the pedestrians Light wrote down his name. The car was in safe distance from them, then exploded. Layla looked at the couple, but they were already dead, so she couldn't see a name. Layla searched the pockets and the lady's purse. She wanted to cry, the scene was horrible. She found a wallet. In it was the man, lady and a child. Then she actually did cry. She found a name on the back of it. "Gerald Bosley, Rachael Bosley and Little David 2009." She wrote down both their names and waited for the ink to dry. The man didn't appear to move. "What's going on I wrote the name perfectly?" She sat on the ground. 'What if it's like my sister and nothing happens?' She crawled over to the woman. "She's not conscious either." Ryuk laughed, it made Layla feel worse. "This isn't a time to be laughing Ryuk."

Light stood there for a moment, thinking. 'When Ryuk laughs it means either something's gone wrong or we're missing something. What does he know?' "Layla use your eyes."

Layla blinked and her eyes turned red, she saw the names of the couple. "This means they're alive. Okay Light, let's go, we've been here long enough."

With Light, Layla had gotten out of her shock, as Kira he was used to death. But she wasn't. She was in a safe room of the house. It was under the cellar. Most of the time she'd goes there to watch TV in peace. Layla was flipping through channels when a streak of black caught her eye. She turned back.

"This picture is of the real Kira and Vida in their glory!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is really Vida." She was in a flowing white dress and Light in all black apparel; Light holding the Death Note, and she was holding the Life Note. A storm in the background. It was a perfect depiction.

There she was, on television. Layla started shaking, not only was her identity exposed, but what would Light do when he found out? But no time to think about it now. They had to get out of South Carolina and fast! Even though the United States said they'd never pursue Kira, they didn't say anything about Vida. She'd also have no protection against vigilantes. "Light!" 'Damn, just wait until Light sees this.'

She ran back and forth collecting things and packing them. The television in the background: "What makes you so sure this is Vida?"

"She saved my life!"

"And you saw her face."

"Well yes, she thought I was still unconscious so she stayed even longer to try to make me come to. She even shed tears for me. On a personal note she smells like vanilla."

"So why did you paint this?"

"To give Vida my gratitude. I used to be anti-Kira, but when I was personally saved and the person who ran into us was punished, I converted."

"But why would you give her identity away?"

"Everyone should know their saviors are."

"Hold on we're receiving a phone call."

"Hello"

"Yes"

"Am I on live?"

Layla paused; she could have sworn she heard this voice before.

"Yes you are?"

"I think I know the identity to Vida, the woman in the picture."

"Really, how?"

"Because she's my neighbor's sister, Layla. Layla Reynolds"

**(A/N) SCREAM!! I can't believe I did this. If you are wondering, Light has not given up in his goal of killing her. Will he succeed? I also wrote they are in South Carolina. You probably assume that's where I live. And you're right! I'm not stupid; I live in three different states. Given-SC…**

**Next Chapter- Now her identity is revealed. What will happen?**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yesterday, someone asked me if I owned Death Note, I lied and said yes

Disclaimer: Yesterday, someone asked me if I owned Death Note, I lied and said yes. Today I'm going to tell the truth because Death Note isn't mine.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 11: When Everything Falls Apart

"**MISS MATTHEWS!"**

Layla screamed. She threw the remote at the television. It broke and the glass littered the ground. "I can't believe this!" She ran to her room to continue her fast pack. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't stay here.

"Going somewhere?"

Layla jumped. "I'm sorry, I really am." 'Everyone now knows her identity. Our aliases are useless. No doubt Near will be watching this. Our days here are numbered.' "I can't believe the Bosleys would do something like this." Ryuk laughed. "You knew all this time they were faking!"

"Yep"

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"I am neither Light or your ally. I'm just here for entertainment."

"What should we do?" asked Layla biting her lip

"Absolutely nothing"

"What?" said Ryuk and Layla simultaneously

"You forget; the president refuses to go against my will, if one of us got captured, the other would most likely do something extreme until we were returned."

"Yeah so?"

"Fear of the unknown. Nothing's going to happen to us, at least not now."

Layla breathed, and then she forced a laughed. "How are we to get groceries now?"

**Meanwhile not far from the Reynolds Home…**

"That's Layla!" He paced the floor. "There she goes, she did it again. She's always cheating on me. How am I supposed to compete with that?" He raved as he paced the floor. "I was so sure she was gone. I was so sure." He stopped and balled his fist. "I don't care what happens to me. I'm going to find them and take her. And if this Light character stands in my way- **I WILL END HIM!**"

* * *

The _Nagis_ took a vacation. Layla and Light continued their life as recluses. Miss Matthews had called _Maria's_ cell phone to apologize, but never got an answer. When the reporters came, they left disappointed and/or arrested for trespassing on a gated community. When they needed things, they had it delivered. Today was delivery day. "Groceries Miss Nagi"

"Mrs."

"Oh I apologize." 'His voice sounds so familiar.' "It's just, I didn't think you'd gotten married, Layla."

Layla dropped the bag of groceries. The cap on the delivery boys' face was covering his face. "Who are you?"

"Your man" Layla backed up.

"Trevor?!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

'This guy is a lunatic!' "Li-"

The delivery boy covered up her mouth. "You better not get pretty boy involved in this Layla."

She bit his hand, but he didn't let go. "You have no idea, who you're dealing with." she mumbled through his hand

"I do, you're still the same woman I knew years ago." 'Trevor, I know it's you.' "I'll never show my face, you don't remember my name. Baby that hurts I'd remember you from anywhere, we were made for each other." 'He's foolish.' "And I have insurance. If I die, I have a tape that tells your location." Layla froze. "If you tell this to your homicidal man of yours I will release several copies and don't say I won't. You know I can because I found you. It's so obvious who I am."

"I know you're Trevor!"

"Trevor What?"

"Hill, asshole!"

"Back then maybe"

"What do you mean back then?"

"My name's changed." She reached for his cap. It fell off, but before she could see his face he covered it with his hands. "I'll be contacting you Layla."

He took off. 'Damn, what should I do?'

Layla was out of it for the next couple of days. She looked through her old yearbooks and photo albums, but nothing clicked. "Whatcha doing?"

She jumped. It was only Ryuk. "Nothing, just looking through some old stuff."

"Hn"

She laid on her back and looked at Ryuk sideways. "Ryuk, you have a Death Note too right?"

"Yeah"

"And you can kill as you please right?"

"Yeah"

She looked at Ryuk with pleading eyes. "Can you kill someone without telling Light?" Ryuk looked at her for a second, and then burst unto laughter. "Well can you?"

"Yeah, but why would I do that for you?"

Layla's eyes almost watered. "Ryuk, please I'm in a bind."

"Are you now?"

"This man, he's infatuated with me, he knows where we live. He came by some days ago, but I couldn't see his face."

"So you want me to do it?"

"Please?"

Ryuk laughed "You humans, you're always asking for things when you can't do them yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You're like Light, asking me to kill N, and then begging for his life."

Layla glared at Ryuk. "It's not fun to die Ryuk!"

"You sound so defensive." Layla screamed in her mattress. "I won't tell Light about this man, but I won't help you."

She threw a pillow at Ryuk. "Light's right you are useless."

The doorbell rang. Light waited for Layla to get it. He noticed a change in her, she was acting panicky this last few days.

"Deliver, _Layla_."

"Bastard"

"Why you wanna act like that?"

"What do you want?"

"I came to give you this package and this letter." She took the things from him. The package was big, but light. "Can't I at least get a kiss goodnight?" She slammed the door in his face.

She walked into Ryuk. "Seems like you have a real problem."

"Go to hell."

Ryuk laughed. Layla took the things to her room. She opened the package. It was that portrait of them that she'd seen on TV. "What the hell?" She opened the letter.

_Dear my sweet Layla,_

_I wish I could reveal my face to you my darling, but Kira prevents me from doing so. Why are you so cruel to me? You are always hurting me. That day you left me… I love you. You're so beautiful; your long curly black hair, your creamy tan skin, your beautiful smile, your sexy curves. One day I'll have you again. I hope for your sake and Kira's that you have not told him about us. I'd hate to hurt you. Your image I mean. Do you like the picture? It's what brought us together. I was so relieved to have gotten in your house. I haven't been in so long. Counting the days we'll meet again._

_Yours truly,_

_Trevor_

'This guys in crazy!' She ripped the letter in four and threw it over her shoulder. The AC blew it outside into the hallway. Right at Light's feet. He picked it up and read it. Layla was too busy with the painting to notice. "You idiot!" 'Damn it' "How long?"

"Only about five days"

"Stupid girl, this is so simple."

She didn't say anything to him, she was beyond mad. She took a breath. "Then what do you purpose I do?"

Trevor (Something) came with a package of chocolates for _his_ Misses. He rang the doorbell. Layla answered as normal. Nothing about her had changed, except she was smiling. "The note, it was beautiful."

"I meant every word."

Layla giggled. "Light's not here, why don't you come in?" She took his hand and sat him on the couch.

"I love your accent Layla; it hasn't changed."

"But a lot of things about me have changed. Why won't you let me see your face?"

"Because if Kira-"

"Light's not here." She said twisting a lock of her hair seductively. He hesitated for a moment. Then he took off the cap. Layla's face fell. "You muthafuckin' liar! You're still Trevor Hill!" She got up and threw something at him.

"You stupid bitch, who do you think you are?" He got up like he was going to do something. Light walked out with the Death Note in his hand. Layla ran beside Light, she put her hands on her shoulder. Travis was almost in rage. "I should have killed you when I had the chance! Who the hell do you think you are with another man? Screw both of you! I'll kill you both!" Trevor pulled a knife out of his pocket. Layla grabbed hold to Light, who looked unaffected.

_Trevor Hill: 3:23pm-Discards all evidence regarding to Kira(Light Yagami) before dying in the most painful way possible away from this community. No note if suicide._

Trevor lunged for Layla. Two seconds before the blade could reach her neck; Trevor stopped and calmly walked out of door.

Layla started shivering. She touched her neck. Her other arm was around Light. 'He saved me.' She hugged him tightly. He pulled away. "What is your problem?"

"You saved me."

"Idiot, you'd still be alive."

"No, I would've. In order for someone with a Life Note to die you'd have to physically kill them." Time stopped. 'You're kidding. That was it? Something simple as that?'

Light cupped her face and brought her face to his lips. Surprising both Ryuk and herself. What was even more surprising was when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He caressed her back and she unwounded. Now pressed against each other, they each had different goals. With them entangled Light managed to get her to his room. She fell back on the bed, almost in a daze. Wondering how they took it this far. He climbed on top of her without crushing her and moved her hair out her face. He worked his way to her shirt and pulled it off. She didn't notice. He unzipped her pants. She froze up; he kissed her to give her reassurance. He pulled them off and threw them where he tossed her shirt. He slide off her panties and did the same. She was scared, but she trusted Light with her life. "Light-" "Don't say anything." He pulled off his shirt and pulled down his pants far enough to where he could get access. He spread both her legs and positioned them on either side of him. She was wiggling as if trying to get away. He gave her another misconstrued kiss. She fell limp again. He rubbed hisself on the folds of her womanhood. When she was wet enough he pushed inside, not all at once, but far enough to break the barrier that marked her as a virgin. He moved slowly not to hurt her. But for her, it hurt. Each movement the pain worsened; she was near tears. No matter how she moved, she still felt uncomfortable. She began squirming again, but after she had her first orgasm, the pain decreased and it became pleasurable. She moved her hips upward and began moving at his rate. They were working together, and now even he was enjoying it. She'd adapted to him inside her, he sped up. Pound after pound after pound after pound. She had become accustomed to his slams and her screams of ecstasy and pleasure fueled him. She wrapped her legs around him like she'd see in porno movies. They grinded their hips on each other, liking the pleasure it gave them. He knew he had to be careful. After all this was her first time and if he wanted to…he could **break** her. He got off and slid her lower half off the bed. Her legs dangled off the edges. She spread her legs as far as they would go. He grabbed her hips and drove all his manhood inside her. He pressed down on her pussy with his palm as if to say he wasn't going to go easy on her anymore. Layla grabbed the covers bracing herself. Her insides quaked and she knew her completion would be soon. Her breathing quickened and- **"**_**Aye Light Te Amo! Te Amo…**_**"** She released a gush of fluids and fell back in exhaustion. Light wasn't finished yet, a little while later he released inside her. Warmth spread throughout her stomach; without her asking, they did it again.

_Layla rolled towards Light and slept on his chest. Light didn't fall asleep. That was it. It was too easy. It was taking all he could not to bust out laughing. He snickered instead._

Layla woke up; Light wasn't in bed with her. Layla stretched off the covers and got out off bed. She was sore, so she took a shower. She put on some jeans and one of Light's shirts. She took out the Life Note and laptop; she leaned on the railing of the balcony and today's names down. She heard the door slam. 'Light's back, should I mention… Naw, he doesn't need to know.' Light walked in with Ryuk trailing behind him, as usual. What was unusual was the steel bat in his hands.

"Last night you told me some important things about yourself Layla."

"I know." The bat glistened in his hand. "What's that for?"

Light twirled the bat in his hand. "This? It's for getting rid of my biggest obstacle…you."

Before Layla could even process that, Light picked it up and swung it across her face. _**PING!**_ The Life Note flew up into the air, Light caught it. Layla rolled off the balcony onto the ground. She was dead before she hit. Charity appeared as soon as Light's hands touched the Note. "You bastard." She ran to the aid of Layla, but there was nothing she could do.

**(A/N) Damn. Light didn't like nor love Layla, but sadly she fell for him. The only reason he had sex with her was to relax her enough to get her guard down. This was my first lemon so granted it sucks; it's okay, all part of learning experience. So I didn't change it. At first I was going to make the crazy stalker be Kyoko, but it would make no sense, Light would tell Layla to look at her and write her name down. This chapter was my longest! I'm proud!**

_**Next Chapter- Working with the enemy.**_

te amo- I love you.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, the characters I killed, or the characters that are still alive except for my OCs.

Chapter 12: The Severed Ties

"You murdered her in cold blood. Bring her back now!"

Light wanted to laugh. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"You've gotten what you wanted. Let her live."

'She has her own note, why would she ask me to bring her back. Unless she can't.' "You have your own note, why do you need me?"

Charity picked up the broken Layla, her arm dragging along the ground. "Because I can't; an owner can't write down the same name twice."

'If this is true, Layla couldn't write my name down if I died again. She's no use to me anymore.' "I hold the Note now, I know more about it than she does. It's in better hands." Charity took off with Layla. "Where are you going?"

"To keep her safe, someplace you can't touch her."

'Fine I don't care. It's too late now. I win.'

Light and Charity argued brutality. Light wrote a name each hour. At the rate he was going, she would be gone in less than three days. 'There's no way I'm going to sit around until my time runs out. I'm going to do something.'

Charity took to the sky. 'But what can _**I**_ do?' Then she got an idea. She swooped over a building in Columbia. She found who she wanted and touched him with her note. Unlike a normal person, he didn't scream. "Another shinigami?"

"No, I'm an angel."

"Okay, why is it that you come?"

"I have a proposition for you. I know exactly were Kira is and exact how you can get to him."

"I know he's in South Carolina."

"But _I_ know exactly where he is! _I_ know what his new identity is."

"You failed to mention his accomplice, Vida."

"That's my proposition." She disappeared from the room, three minutes later she brought in Layla's body. "This is she. If you want my information, all you have to do is write down her name in that note. And I know you know it." 'It's in Spanish. Should I decode it first? Does it matter?' He picked up a pen and wrote Layla's name down. As soon as the ink dried, Layla started coughing. She was sore all over.

Layla touched her head; it didn't hurt, but she remembered vividly what happened. She punched the floor. "Damn it! I'm such a fool."

She was soon smothered by Charity. "I'm so glad."

"Thank you Charity." Layla realized she was not at her house. "What is this place?"

"Its headquarters, here we search for Kira and Vida." "Then that would make you-"

"Yes" The white haired man continued his puzzle. "I'm N."

* * *

As Charity expected she disappeared the next day. By that time, Near had given Charity her Life Note. Surprising to Layla, the first thing they did for her was feed her, gave her a bath and clothes. Layla's eyes were tired and sad. She knew this was it for her; after this she'd be arrested. Her skeptics grew when nothing happened to her.

"Why haven't y'all arrested me?"

Near was doing and redoing the white puzzle on the floor. "It's out of my jurisdiction."

'He's lying.' "If we were in Japan would you arrest me?"

"Most likely." Layla watched as he did the puzzle, over and over again. 'This boy is insane.' "How did you end up like this?"

"I'd rather not say…"

"Then I already know." 'He's done with her.'

"What are you going to do when you catch Kira?"

"Arrest him."

"But you just said-"

"I said I couldn't arrest you; Light is in my jurisdiction."

"And you need me."

"No; but it'd be easier with your help." At first Layla was going to refuse, but then she thought about what Light did to her, and how he had no trouble doing it. "I will help, I want to catch Kira. And if you like, I could tell you were he is right now." Near finished his puzzle for the umpteenth time. 'It's payback time.'

* * *

"We lived on 162 Azalea Road. It's a gated community. Our code to get in is 753447256. We had two Chryslers, one black the other green. License plate numbers 45V1D41 and K1R492Y. There's a spare key in a secret compartment in the pane of the window closest to the door."

Near didn't think she'd tell this much, he doubted any of it was true, but it was lead. The next day they had searched the Reynolds Home, from top to bottom, but Light was nowhere to be found. They knew Light had been in the house because Near had seen black feathers on the ground. "So she wasn't lying. Is she serious about joining us?" Near made a motion with his hands. "Search again." 'But then again this is a little too convenient. My observation showed one of them possessed the same powers of the second Kira. Light has refused the deal before which is why he used people like Kiyomi and Mikami. I doubt this time around he'd change his approach, which is why he united with Layla. She must possess the eyes. She knows my real name. If she's still in cahoots with Light, my days are numbered. I'll wait a while and if nothing happens; it will prove which side she is on.'

For the next couple of days, Near and Layla were inseparable. She wasn't out of his sight for anything. It bothered her; it just proved his distrust of her. In the end she didn't care, as long as they caught Kira in the end she'd endure just about anything.

"Near, I don't know what I could say to make you trust me. But I can prove it. Ask me anything, I'll try to answer."

N didn't look up from his toys. "Do you have the eyes?"

Layla opened her eyes. They turned red. 'Wow it still works after death.' "Yes Nate."

"Does Light have the eyes?"

"Ha! No."

'It makes no sense, if Light didn't take the deal, why did he kill her?' "Did you go against Light?"

"No" Layla clenched her fist. "I was his biggest obstacle." She crouched down to Near. "I'm on your side. I really want to help you. And your secret's safe with me Nate. You can trust me."

'Only time will tell.'

**(A/N) Layla is now against Light with a passion. As they say, **_**hell hath no fury like a woman scorned**_**. So basically, Layla is still his greatest obstacle. Sorry this chapter's so short, but is was important. This chapter is to show how N and Layla became allies.**

**Next Chapter- Layla is made apart of the Taskforce. Layla tells them of a home in Colorado that Light might have run to.**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, you'd have to pay to see this chapter. Since it's free. Yeah… About three weeks has passed from chapter 12 to 13.

Chapter 13: The Newest Member

"This is the newest member of the taskforce, Layla."

The other three members bowed to her. She bowed too. She recognized one of the members. "Matsuda…"

"I'm sorry have we met?"

"No, but me and Li- I mean, just no." She looked on the ground. The other two introduced themselves.

"My name is Hawkins."

"And I'm Hida." She bowed, hoping that was the right thing to do.

Everyone got back to work. Layla felt like a burden, she didn't have a task. For a while she just stood there saying and doing nothing. "Um, N?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing really, but you can write down everything you know about Kira. Everything you all have done, things such as that."

"Okay" Layla didn't know where to start.

_I've been working with Kira for years. He needed me as his pass out of Kanto. It was just us. _**(A/N: She wasn't going to mention Misa.)**_ When we got to the States, we established ourselves as Takato and Maria Nagi. We lived in the Reynolds Home. We had a big party inviting all off the Nagi's friends so nobody would suspect us. Later we sold their business, stocks, houses, and other things for extra money and to become recluse in the Reynolds Home. When being the Nagis became too suspicious, Kira became a willing victim to identity theft and only used the name Nagi in the community. Twice a week we'd stroll around to look at our progress. But the worst time for us was when the groups formed. Anti-Kira and Pro-Kira. Anti-Kira was just another diversion. We didn't do anything to them if they didn't "deserve" it. Pro-Kira became helpful to us. They were willing to do whatever for the cause._

_My part was extremely difficult I had to post my people online before I could resurrect. Because if they were granted second life and still in a coffin, they'd just die again and that's not what we wanted. I had to work a day ahead of Kira. That's how Pro-Kira became of service to us. Pro-Kira set up an official website, where you could send request of people you wanted to be judged or brought back. It was also where I gave the names of the people to be written down tomorrow. Not only that, but several hundred members of South Carolina's Pro-Kira set up a line where whatever Kira and I did on our computer, their computers would do. This was to confuse police about our location, if they were searching for us. They weren't. At one point in time I took the shinigami eye deal, something I still have even after my death. By touching Angel of Life, Charity's Life Note I remember everything. Including how I died._

_Kira now has both his Death Note and my Life Note. He inherited it from my death. To kill, Kira uses the Death Note by writing the names of his victims. I used a Life Note; it's the exact opposite of the Death Note. Kira lives in a gated community on 162 Azalea Road. The code to get in is 753447256. He has two Chryslers, one black the other green. License plate numbers 45V1D41 and K1R492Y. Kira now has dark brown hair, glasses, green contacts, and shorter hair than his picture shows._

* * *

With the information Layla had given, they bugged and watched the Reynolds Home. For two weeks, but nothing happened. Nobody came in or out. When Layla heard the news she felt sick. They had retrieved her cell phone and had given it to her. 'Well this is useless.' She watched Kira's movements and saw that the killings were moving up north and closer to the west. "Layla"

"Yes?"

"How much property do the Nagis own?"

"We sold all of it, but we had three other houses: one in Florida, in Minnesota, the last in Colorado."

"Give me the address."

"You think Light is there?"

"No"

"But why-"

"There's a 4 chance."

Matsuda was confused. "Why so little?"

"The cars are still in the driveway, both of them. There was no strange activity at the airports and the main reason."

"What?"

"Kira can kill from anywhere."

* * *

Light had finished writing for the day. Both as Kira and Vida. He had to admit, he didn't like Vida's job (it was an even bigger pain since the rules were written in Spanish); but he felt better that both notes were in his hand and not with Layla. Layla. The reason he moved. He didn't know where Charity hid her body, but he knew he didn't want to be around when the investigation started. 'Thinking about her gives me a bad feeling, I killed her didn't I? No, I know I did.'

"Kira"

"…"

"Do you really have to leave today? I mean, so soon. You only stayed a week."

"I've already told you," Light said as he packed the remainder of his clothes. "I do; now say the words."

The middle-ager sighed. "I disown it." As soon as the words left the elder's mouth Light and Ryuk were gone.

That's how they'd been getting along. The members of pro-Kira opened their homes to him. He'd touch them with the Death Note, he'd stay at their house for a while and when he was done, he'd make them disown it. Making them forget having contact with him.

* * *

"Someone has claimed to have contact with Kira in the Colorado area. He wants to tell of his experience to the police." Matsuda and the rest of them were happy they had a lead. They were about to leave when Layla suddenly felt dizzy. Her stomach was an airy nauseous feeling and her vision was failing. Her knees gave way. Matsuda caught her before she hit the ground. Her world went black.

**(A/N) I just wanted to say, I do not live in Colorado, Florida or Minnesota.**

**Next Chapter- I'm giving away nothing.**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The closest thing I own of Death Note is this fanfic

Chapter 14: Secrets

When Layla regained consciousness she was on the couch. She looked up to Matsuda's face. For a brief second she though of Light and screamed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry; I thought you were somebody else."

"Sorry for startling you Layla-chan."

It was quiet. "Are we alone?"

"Yes, Hida when to Colorado with Near. Hawkins is downstairs."

"I thought I was going to die." Light's image couldn't leave her head. "I thought Kira had gotten to me."

"You blacked out Layla-chan."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you call me by my first name and the other's by their last?"

"Oh I never noticed."

Layla sat up, still feeling lightheaded. "Can you take me home?"

She and Matsuda barely said anything as they walked to her apartment (it was actually in the same building). That was when she noticed something glistening on his finger. "Matsuda are you married?"

"No, I'm engaged, I proposed to her on White Day."

"When are y'all getting married?"

"Either next White Day or Valentine's Day."

"Sayu?"

"How'd you know?"

"…"

Matsuda decided he didn't want to know. "Hey Layla-chan"

"What?"

"How come Yagami-kun hasn't killed me? He's gotten everyone else original Taskforce, even Ide-san."

Layla forced a nervous laugh. "I guess he forgot." 'Unbelievable, I shot him and I'm still not taken seriously.' "You're lucky. It's not fun being Kira's victims." She found her keys. "See you tomorrow."

N's team arrived in Colorado to question the man who had called in. They placed him in protective custody. "Where did you see Kira?" As soon as the investigator asked that simple question, the man fell over dead. "This was just a decoy." "Then what is Kira's true intention?" N did a background check on their witness. 'A parolee' "To get us sidetracked, let's go back." 'What are you planning Yagami Light?'

When the team had returned, Matsuda gave N a brief on Layla's health. She now had deep thirst, shivers and cold sweats. After she went to the clinic she stayed in a daze. When anybody asked her, she'd say, _"The doctor told me to eat plenty of yellow vegetables and fruit."_ Over time she'd gotten better, but she still had something on her mind and her will to catch Kira had gone into overdrive.

* * *

'This has been getting tiring.' It seemed Light had been moving for no reason. There was never an investigation for Layla, not even one in secret. "Ryuk, are you missing those apple trees?" Light looked up at the ceiling. "I was thinking of going back to the Reynolds Home again."

"After all this time, that's random."

"Maybe so, but this is pointless." So for the last time, Light packed up and moved.

* * *

Their investigation had been at a stalemate for a few months. Light had slowed in his victims-only one per day. So it was a miracle when another witness came forward claiming to have seen Kira. They did a background check first, he was clean. So N's team went to go investigate leaving Layla, Hawkins and Matsuda again. "This time it was from Georgia."

Layla laid on her side. "I don't know what Kira is thinking, you never know with him."

Matsuda looked at his partner; she'd been dressing down for the past month. "Layla-chan, was your relationship with Kira personal?"

Layla choked on air. "Why would you say that?"

"It's just that your drive to catch him seems to be fueled by something other than civic duty. And you always call him _Kira_ not _Light_."

"…"

"What makes you this way?"

"I know I can't keep it a secret forever, but in time you'll figure it out Matsuda."

'But why in Georgia? The first was Colorado. Now it's Georgia. There's no pattern.'

The screen began to blink. "No way…" Someone had entered the gated community with 753447256. 'It doesn't mean its Kira.' Layla's cell phone began to ring. "Hello"

"Hello Maria dear, this is Miss Matthews."

'What do you want now?' "I'm sorry this is a bad time; you haven't called in so long."

"Oh okay dear, it's just when I saw your husband pull in, I figured y'all are back in town and to give you a call."

"…"

"Maria?"

"Let me call you back."

"Okay b-" Layla felt like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"It's Kira. And he's down there now."

"What does N say?"

Hawkins hung up his phone. "To go NOW!"

"Then we have no choice."

* * *

It was dim in the house, and it didn't smell like vanilla anymore. The spot where he received the Life Note brought back fresh memories. To Ryuk's happiness, the trees were just fine and it had plenty of fruit to bear. "I don't know why you moved in the first place. This place is perfect." Light ignored Ryuk and looked around to see if there were any taps or cameras. There weren't any. Right when he was about to let his guard down, he heard the sirens.

"Damn, how could they have-" Miss Matthews had covered up her window with the drapes. "Damn hag" he said as he scribbled the woman's name down.

The police cars pulled into the driveway. Hawkins, Matsuda, Layla and several county police came out armed. Matsuda led them. "I see Shinigami Ryuk in the backyard. Kira is here, you've been warned." The police put on their special helmets. Despite the safety precaution, Layla only wore shades.

They searched the house thoroughly. "I don't know where else to look."

Then something hit Layla hard. "There's a well in the backyard. I'm sure you'll find Kira there." Several police ran to the backyard, only Matsuda remained with her. "Let's search the house more. Take upstairs. I'll stay down here."

Light waited, he could hear footsteps and voices as the police ran in a frenzy searching. He'd thrown pepper on the ground just in case they used dogs. He was confident noone would him when he heard the crunching of glass. "Freeze!"

'That voice…' "Oh I don't believe this-"

**(A/N) I'm not giving away anything.**

**Next Chapter- I'm giving away nothing.**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: If only Death Note was mine…

Chapter 15: Cornered

"Oh I don't believe this. Layla?!"

She took off her shades. She glared at him with a mixture of hurt and hatred. "That's right." The Life Note shook in Light's hand. Layla held her palm out. It flew into her hand. 'What the hell?!' "Unwritten rule-The Life Note always goes to its original owner."

'Damn she has it again, even if I write down her name, nothing will happen. Not only that, but I could die by her hands or Ryuk at any moment.' For a while neither of them said anything or even moved. Light broke the silence. "So Layla how far along are you?"

Layla's eyes widened. "You can tell?"

"…"

"A little over four months."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No"

"So what are you doing here?"

"To get my revenge, I hate you Kira."

"Do you?"

"Isn't that what I just said?!"

"You said you hate Kira. You didn't say anything about me."

"Stop it; I'm not falling for anything, none of your tricks!"

"Then say it."

"Say what?"

"Say you hate Light." Layla hand on her gun tightened. Light smirked. "I knew you couldn't say it. You're in love with me."

"What?!"

"You're in love with me."

"Don't be so conceited."

"Then prove it; shot me."

She closed her eyes. "I can't."

"Just as I thought, you won't kill me."

"Don't underestimate me!"

"You said it yourself, Vida resurrects not kills. It was _my_ job."

"And I'm not Vida, not anymore. You killed her. I'm Layla Garcia-Reynolds and if I have to kill you I will."

"Layla, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do…"

"But we could escape. We could all go away." He took several steps to her. She backed into a wall. "Me, you, and the baby…" He put his hand on her stomach.

She'd forgotten how his touch felt. The baby moved away from his hand. It was a sign. 'Like old times, empty promises, don't forget.' "Until you get sick of us. Despite how I feel about you, I will **not** put my baby in danger of your wrath. I refuse to!" Light hugged her, hoping to persuade her otherwise. "Let me go. Let me go!"

"The three of us… You know I could never kill the baby, I couldn't kill Sayu…" He kissed her again. She fell loosened in his arms and dropped the gun.

"The way out… leads to the well." 'I knew it. She's letting me go.' She pointed to a bookshelf adjacent to the broken TV. "Move that back and we'll go." They walked down a path; Layla lead the way with her flashlight. They approached a patched hole with some light coming out of it. "This is it." Light climbed up the ladder, Layla stayed at the bottom. "I love you Light. Do you love me?" Light worked the lock off the door. He looked back at her and smirked.

"No…"

He busted the doors open. As soon as he did that, he was surrounded by officers. 'Damn it, I was tricked.' "Didn't I tell you you'd find Kira in the well?" Light didn't know if he was going to make a run for it Layla's way or not. She pulled out another gun from her side. "If you come my way, you're going to die. I promise you will not survive." She aimed at his heart, against protocol, but she didn't care. "And Vida won't save you." Her finger was on the trigger.

Light didn't have a choice. "You'll regret this Layla." They handcuffed him and carried him away. Still carrying the Death Note. 'I already do…'

**

* * *

**

One year later…

Layla rocked her daughter in her arms. "She's so cute. I want to hold my niece!"

"You'll have plenty of time for that Sayu-chan after all we're down here until N's done with this case."

"Stingy, I'll leave her alone until commercial break." Sayu turned on the television.

"_Ryouga Hideki announced his engagement to model Misa-Misa yesterday. The couple was seen walking from-"_

"Well what do you know, she's a blond again."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…"

"_This will no doubt be the biggest wedding in all of Japan-"_

"Can you believe at one time I was crazy over him?" said Sayu

"Yeah, he's good-looking. I wonder how Misa-chan ended up with him."

"You know Misa?"

"Unfortunately yes"

"_-the whole family was seen together, leaving the set of __I've Cried My Last Tear__. There you see Hideki, Misa and her son Seigi."_

Layla stared at the crimson eyed boy on the television. Then she looked at her crimson eyed daughter. She began to panic. "Sayu-chan, do you? Did he? Is it?-"

"What?" Sayu wondered what caused Layla's distress.

"You can hold Harmony now, I think I'll go to bed."

"Aw, you sure? It's only seven-thirty."

"Yes, but suddenly I feel tired." Layla got up and stared blankly into space. She was so out of it, she didn't notice she wasn't alone.

"_**Breaking news, Yagami Light also known as Kira has broken out of prison. He's armed and dangerous.-"**_

Layla looked in the mirror and noticed her reflection wasn't the only one in there.

"Oh my God-"

**(A/N) SCREAMS!! I thank all my hits and review**s. **I was thinking of a sequel, but then I didn't get enough feedback so…**


End file.
